1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method capable of enhancing a frame quality and capable of correctly displaying texts.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image may be defined as a two-dimensional function f(x,y), wherein x and y are spatial coordinates. The size of “f” on one pair of coordinate axes (x,y) is referred to as an intensity or a gray level of the image at this pel.
The image is composed of limited elements each having a specific position and a specific value. These elements are referred to as picture elements, image elements, pels or pixels.
In order to make the image have the better representing effect, the conventional image processing apparatus and the conventional image processing method perform the image processing on the original image so that the processed image can achieve the predetermined target.
However, when the conventional image processing apparatus and the conventional image processing method are scanning, printing or photographing, the image edges are often blurred or distorted. In addition, the conventional image processing apparatus and the conventional image processing method tend to cause the image to be over-sharpened so that the texts cannot be correctly displayed.